Slave
by anezzi
Summary: A guerra acabou e Voldemort venceu. Num mundo dominado pelas trevas, os Comensais da Morte encontram um melhor uso para sangue-ruins e Hermione se vê exposta em um leilão de escravos. AU. Pós-Guerra. D/Hr. Classificada como M por violência/temas adultos/linguagem vulgar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Avisos Importantes:**

- Esta fic é apenas um _teste_. Tudo o que tenho escrito é o que está postado. Preciso saber se alguém se interessaria em ler antes de realmente me focar na história.

- A fanfic é classificada como M por razões óbvias. Provavelmente, em alguns momentos, beira MA, mas tentei aliviar um pouco para poder postar aqui.

- Você vai encontrar menção a violência/morte logo no início.

- Como não sei se vou continuar, alguns pontos podem parecer vagos agora. Mas foram deixados propositalmente para que eu não tenha que mudar muito a trama caso resolva investir na história.

- Personagens que sobreviveram no livro podem estar mortos aqui, bem como mortos podem estar vivos.

**Se eu fosse J.K. Rowling e tivesse escrito Harry Potter, eu estaria nadando no meu próprio dinheiro agora. Infelizmente não é o caso e só me aproveito um pouco desses personagens incríveis.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Maldosos, raivosos, com repulsa e um ou dois com pena, olhos de todos os tipos a encaravam do outro lado da praça. Alguns eram familiares, outros não, mas talvez fosse tudo sua imaginação. O que era realidade, afinal? Ela não sabia distinguir com sua cabeça pulsando, o sangue escorrendo e deixando um gosto amargo na boca, as dores em pontos não identificados de seu corpo. Havia a fome, o cansaço, a humilhação, o desespero. Um misto de sensações que a acompanhavam há algum tempo agora. Desde a guerra, mais precisamente.

Desde que Voldemort ganhara, durante os esconderijos mal iluminados e sem suplementos ou enquanto sentia a adrenalina das perseguições. O medo se misturara a todo o resto e ela não sabia mais descrever tudo o que sentia. Em certos momentos se questionava quanto à sanidade de sua mente. A escuridão pode ferrar com sua cabeça. E em tempos como esse onde não havia luz, ela estava condenada.

Havia outros como ela ali. Um homem com o rosto desconfigurado e as genitálias cortadas, sangrando em várias partes do corpo. Uma jovem com severos hematomas entre as coxas e o busto, cortes por todo o tórax e braços, o rosto manchado de sujeira e lágrimas. Uma criança em igual ou pior estado que estes, chorando sem parar. Além, apenas outro homem sem uma das orelhas e cego de um olho, com braços sangrentos e lábios rachados. Ela se recusava a pensar em seu estado.

Sabia que tinha se machucado bastante enquanto corria pela floresta e sentia os galhos cortarem seus braços, pernas e rosto. Suas costelas frágeis provavelmente se fraturaram na queda que culminou em sua prisão. Os ossos e a pele doíam em diversos pontos incessantemente. Seu rosto e corpo deviam estar roxos das punições durante o caminho até ali. Suas roupas foram retiradas assim que entrou na jaula improvisada com madeira em cima de uma carroça. E o sangue não parava de voltar a sua boca, deixando-a ainda mais enjoada. Não, definitivamente não queria poder se enxergar.

_ Meu nome é Hermione Jean Granger. Fazem duzentos e setenta e um dias que sou ninguém._

Um homem alto e imponente subia ao palco em que ela e os outros estavam expostos, presos a cordas que se sustentavam no nada. Atrás de si sua capa preta o acompanhava como a sombra, deixando-o ainda mais terrível enquanto passava distribuindo olhares de desgosto por cada um. Finalmente se voltando para o público, ele mirou a varinha na garganta e anunciou: "Comecem os lances."

Ele se posicionou em frente a garotinha com um sorriso macabro estampado no rosto. Os olhos brilhavam de malícia. Se possível, ela sentiu-se ainda mais enjoada.

- Quem será o gentil cavalheiro responsável por esta aqui? – questionou, seu rosto se levantando em apreensão esperando pelo primeiro movimento.

Hermione deixou seus olhos vagarem pelas pessoas mais uma vez. Não eram muitas, mas o suficiente para que pudessem disputar entre si pelos escravos. Notou que eram todos homens, rostos desconhecidos e tão terríveis quanto a do seu leiloeiro. Olhos castanhos, verdes, azuis, frios como uma noite de inverno.

- Dez galeões! – gritou uma voz mais a esquerda.

Ela seguiu a direção da voz. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando seus olhos encontraram outros, um par cinza de céu nublado. _Não._ Quase gritou, mas duvidava que suas cordas vocais a permitiriam de qualquer forma. _Não, não, não._ O desespero gritou mais forte por trás de sua garganta e estourou em forma de lágrimas. _Por favor, Deus. Não._

Do outro lado, Draco Malfoy a encarava tão friamente quanto os outros. Os cabelos impecavelmente penteados, mais longos do que o de costume, um rosto tão pálido e duro quanto sempre e um terno muito bem assentado ao seu corpo esguio. Era o fim da linha, ela sabia. Se ele soubesse quem ela era estava tudo acabado.

E, _oh, meu Deus, _como rezava para que os cabelos curtos e loiros de seu disfarce junto aos machucados não o deixassem reconhecê-la, _por favor._ Seu choro se tornara um grito baixo de agonia por entre a boca fechada. As lágrimas ardiam enquanto faziam o caminho pelo rosto.

- Por cinquenta galeões o jovem McCellan ganha o lance. Ouço vinte galeões por este homem? – ele apontou para o homem de rosto estranho abaixado com a cabeça na altura de seus joelhos.

Com sua pequena distração ela nem vira que o leilão continuava. Sua mente repetia _por favor, Deus_ como um mantra. Gostaria de poder lembrar das orações que aprendera com sua mãe quando era mais nova. Mas novamente, do que ela conseguia realmente se lembrar? Tudo parecia um borrão de outra vida, de uma pessoa que não era ela.

Sentiu os olhos dele de novo sobre si e fez tudo que pode para esconder o rosto. _Merda, merda, merda! Por favor, Deus. Alguém. Por favor. Por favor. _Duvidava que alguém fosse ouvi-la. Não havia ajuda, ela lembrou, todos estavam mortos. Assim como ela. Não existia ninguém. E quem existia, era ninguém também. Um corpo a mais só esperando pelo momento em que não conseguissem mais escapar. Deus não existia, nunca acreditara nele, e esse mundo novo só provava isso. Há o bem, o mal, e pessoas no meio disso.

Sua vez chegou rápido demais, o desespero cresceu em seu peito, os soluços escaparam de sua boca. E tão logo chegou, foi embora.

- Cento e dez galeões – a voz de Draco Malfoy se arrastou até seus ouvidos.

Ela estava acabada.

Em seguida a outra mulher foi a última, sendo arrematada por um homem rechonchudo de aparência perturbadora.

- Os compradores compareçam na tenda atrás do palco. Nos encontramos novamente na próxima semana.

O leiloeiro se voltou para os escravos com o mesmo sorriso desprezível e abanou sua varinha para que as cordas se afrouxassem. Colocava-os numa linha desajeitada quando o inesperado ocorreu. O homem que ela vira antes franziu seu rosto distorcido enquanto ajuntava a corda e a apertava em seu pescoço apressadamente, se jogando para fora do palco no momento seguinte. Não houve tempo para pensar, gritar, ou reagir de qualquer forma. Todos o encaravam com choque.

Hermione apenas olhava o corpo pendurado se retorcer num instinto natural de busca pela sobrevivência. Mas ele não sobreviveria. Não ali. O público soltou uma risada junto a seu leiloeiro.

- Que pena – disse ele sem emoção.

Sem dar muita atenção ao acontecido, o homem os encaminhou por uma escada de quatro degraus e então para uma pequena tenda dois metros atrás do palco. Os escravos caminhavam lentamente e ela viu alguns se encolhendo conforme davam os passos. Ela própria sentia picadas de dor e se retraía. Ainda chorava silenciosamente, mas o choque do suicídio a acalmara de certa forma. Talvez fosse isso o que chamavam de estupor.

Os ganhadores já se encontravam na tenda conversando baixinho entre si. Pareciam ainda mais ameaçadores do que antes.

- Acho que seu dinheiro não será necessário, O'Callaghan. Belo espetáculo, aquele – o leiloeiro falou num tom animado, em que recebeu um sorriso malicioso do homem referido.

- Tudo bem, lhe devo dinheirro pelo espetáculo – respondeu com seu sotaque irlandês, acentuando as palavras em lugares incomuns.

- Pegue sua garota, Donovan. Vamos logo com isso – ela ouviu Malfoy mais ao fundo onde conversava com um homem aparentemente da mesma idade dele e longos cabelos negros.

O tal Donovan se aproximou de seu vendedor e entregou-lhe um saquinho de moedas. Enquanto deixava o homem para contar o dinheiro, caminhou para a menininha recém-adquirida e a puxou pela mão. Ela, por sua vez, começou a espernear e seus gritos fizeram cada parte do corpo de Hermione tremer. Pobre alma – não, pobres almas, todas as deles. Talvez seguir o exemplo do suicida não fosse tão má ideia.

Malfoy seguiu o companheiro e entregou o dinheiro para o leiloeiro.

- Espero não me arrepender, Renly.

- Não vai, senhor – aquele sorriso maníaco não parecia deixar seu rosto nunca. Uma constante careta de maldade.

O jovem o analisou seriamente por apenas alguns segundos antes de caminhar para perto dela. Hermione fechou os olhos tentando controlar a agonia. Quando ele chegou próximo o suficiente, deixou seus olhos percorrerem todo o corpo desnudo em sua frente enquanto carregava uma expressão dura no rosto. Ela podia sentir as íris cinza brilhando maldosamente por cada traço trilhado, lembrando-a o quanto estava exposta. Sentiu o aperto em sua garganta aumentar. Tinha certeza de que se tivesse se alimentado recentemente já teria vomitado.

- Muito bem – ele começou – como é seu nome, sangue-ruim?

Seus olhos se abriram espantados. _O quê?_ _Será..._ Talvez ele não tivesse a reconhecido, afinal. Mas como não? Estava tão perto agora. _Talvez ele pense que eu estou morta. _Uma fagulha de esperança voltou a se acender dentro dela por um segundo antes de que pudesse se lembrar que, mesmo sem saber sua identidade, ela continuava sendo escrava dele. Escrava de Malfoy.

Então, um sentimento que tinha esquecido como era voltou a borbulhar por baixo de sua pele. Raiva. Muita raiva. Num momento rápido juntou suas forças e cuspiu com repulsa no rosto pálido dele. O choque em sua expressão a teria feito rir anos atrás.

Ele a encarou com um sentimento semelhante brilhando em seus olhos, mas não falou nada. Puxou-a apertadamente pelo braço e a levou para fora do local, seguindo Donovan e a menininha que ainda berrava, só parando quando chegaram a um ponto perto da rua. Despediram-se rápido e Malfoy apertou ainda mais forte seu braço enquanto ela podia sentir o puxão no estômago comum da aparatação. No momento seguinte alcançavam a frente na Mansão Malfoy e ela era arrastada propriedade adentro.

Hermione tentou se soltar, mas ele era forte demais. Podia culpar sua fragilidade devido às últimas condições em que vivera. Mal alimentada, sem ver a luz do sol por dias, sem conseguir dormir, definitivamente estava fraca.

Ao entrarem na sala de estar ele a jogou com força contra o chão.

- Nem pense em fugir, Granger – ameaçou raivosamente, sorrindo de canto quando percebeu a surpresa no rosto dela – é agora que a diversão começa.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Ufa! Essa foi a coisa mais difícil que eu tive de escrever até hoje, mas eu realmente gosto da ideia. O que acharam? Mandem reviews para eu saber se devo continuar escrevendo. E, caso a resposta seja favorável, o que acham do tamanho do capítulo? Devo manter assim ou aumentar? E eu estou bem insegura com a classificação, me avisem se tiver problema quanto aos assuntos mencionados, porque muito dificilmente passará disso. Aceito alternativas para mudar o título (como vocês podem ver, sou péssima, haha). Muito obrigada e... Até a próxima? :D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Newsflash: não sou a J.K. Rowling, logo Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus. *sad face***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lembranças da última vez em que estivera ali atormentaram sua visão. Podia ouvir os próprios gritos ecoando na parede. E a dor... Como se cada pedaço de seu corpo estivesse sendo espetado uma, duas e então mais vezes do que poderia contar. Aquele sorriso terrível que somente Bellatrix conseguiria portar tão magnificamente. Todas as noites lembrava da tortura e da agonia, mas eram apenas pesadelos. Estar ali, no entanto, tornava tudo real. Ela não duvidava que Draco Malfoy, sobrinho daquele monstro, fosse incapaz de causá-la igual dor.

Via a boca dele se mexendo rapidamente num discurso furioso que não conseguia ouvir. Estava tonta e sabia que se não estivesse jogada no chão frio teria caído de qualquer forma, suas pernas não conseguiriam sustentá-la. Uma pontada aguda a incomodava um pouco abaixo do peito. E sono, sono, sono.

- ... resmungando. Achei que estivesse morta... – ela ouviu, mas no mesmo segundo não conseguia lembrar o que ele acabara de falar.

Desistindo de resistir, largou o resto do peso do corpo no chão, enxergando a lareira acima de sua cabeça e consequentemente o espelho pendurado um pouco mais além. Via a sua imagem gritando e retorcendo enquanto se negava a dizer onde encontrara a espada. Ouvia a risada de Bellatrix entre seus gritos e a dor. Piscou rapidamente para afastar as lembranças, mas então se deparou com seu estado atual. Seu corpo estendido num ângulo esquisito enquanto o rosto se contorcia numa careta de dor. Havia tanto sangue, tanta sujeira. Seu cabelo estava quase negro de terra. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quase se entregando à tranquila sensação da escuridão.

- Não _ouse_ desmaiar agora! – Malfoy disse em um tom ameaçador. Aproximou-se dela com passos duros e apontou a varinha em sua direção – Rennervate!

Hermione levantou num sopro, ficando sentada no chão. A respiração acelerou enquanto a raiva tomava conta de cada parte de seu corpo mais uma vez. O maldito não a deixaria abraçar a inconsciência apenas pelo prazer de torturá-la. Se ela ao menos tivesse uma varinha...

- Mal pude acreditar na minha sorte em te encontrar. Quem diria que Hermione Granger – fez uma pausa para rir pelo nariz, meio incrédulo, meio desdenhoso – acabaria nas minhas mãos, de todas as pessoas! Essa é uma oportunidade única.

O fato de que ele tinha alguma vantagem na atual posição fazia seu interior ferver. Sabia que em qualquer outra situação seria capaz de acabar com ele num movimento de varinha. Mas, é claro, Malfoy jamais a enfrentaria justamente, sendo o covarde que era.

- Qual é... – _merda!_ Até mesmo sua voz estava ridiculamente fraca – por que você não... não acaba com isso... de uma vez?

Sangue. Todo o gosto que ela tinha conseguido ignorar voltou com força total. Ao falar, sal e ferro dançavam em sua língua.

- Você não tem ideia de como é divertido te ver nessa situação – ele sorriu de canto, encolhendo os olhos com o movimento – e eu tenho algumas coisas planejadas.

Involuntariamente seus olhos o perfuraram. Era incrível, incrível mesmo como ele sempre conseguia trazer o pior dela a tona. Desde Hogwarts – não, desde a primeira vez que o vira no trem – o ódio parecia surgir facilmente. E então os olhos dele a encararam determinados.

No segundo seguinte uma dor de cabeça insuportável a atacou, fazendo-a fechar os olhos de modo apertado. Ela soltou um grito aterrorizado quando sentiu-o se mover por dentro de sua cabeça. _Filho da puta!_

E então ela estava de volta correndo no meio da floresta, suas pernas mal seguindo as ordens de seu cérebro. _Rápido, mais rápido, pule, desvie, _Estupefaça!,_ corra._ Havia um galho escondido no meio do mato alto que ela só avistou quando era tarde demais. Seu pé havia se enroscado e ela já rolava metros de morro abaixo com os raptores logo atrás.

_Saia daqui! _Gritou em pensamento e ouviu Malfoy rir baixinho antes de voltar a vagar por seu cérebro.

Visualizou a cabana que seus pais tinham quando ela era pequena e ela havia encontrado vazia. Duas semanas do que ela chamou mais próximo de paz durante todo esse tempo. E então a Batalha de Hogwarts rugia em sua frente, dezenas de pessoas duelando, outras dezenas morrendo e o desespero de não ser capaz de fazer nada. Mas havia Ron e eles estavam se beijando enquanto Harry falava alguma coisa no fundo. Ela tinha se sentido tão feliz. As memórias se moveram novamente para um dos primeiros anos deles na escola, uma visão dos três sentados perto da lareira na Torre da Grifinória, tão desprovidos de preocupações.

_Saia daqui! _Conseguiu gritar novamente em pensamento, mas sabia que não conseguiria erguer nenhuma parede para se proteger. Tudo que ela havia aprendido fora com Harry durante suas viagens em busca das horcruxes e ele dificilmente era o melhor oclumente que existia.

Uma imagem dela em seu primeiro ano atropelou seus pensamentos. Ela corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts com lágrimas nos olhos e se trancava no banheiro. Soluços dolorosos e tristes saíam da sua boca. O que a levou diretamente até o Salão Principal muitos anos a frente. Tonks, Lupin, e, céus, Colin Creevey se estendiam sem vida no chão.

Quando sua mente se aliviou, percebeu que voltara a chorar. Malfoy estava de pé, um pouco mais a sua frente, uma figura embaçada por causa das lágrimas. Certamente se divertindo com a visão. Ela o odiava com todas as forças. Ainda mais agora. Engoliu um soluço e tentou se levantar com a raiva, apenas para cair desastradamente no mesmo lugar. Por que ela não tinha se especializado em magia sem varinha? Ela poderia matá-lo ali mesmo.

- Sylvie! – Malfoy gritou e com um estalo um elfo-doméstico pequenino e de vestes sujas apareceu a seu lado – você sabe o que fazer com ela.

Uma mãozinha a agarrou pelo braço e no momento seguinte tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Acordou assustada quando algo gelado atacou seu rosto. Esbugalhados olhos verdes a encaravam a centímetros de sua cabeça. Forçando-se a acalmar a respiração e as batidas de seu coração, ela sentou-se cuidadosamente para não bater no pequeno ser em sua frente. Arrependeu-se da decisão quando dores perfuraram seu corpo em diversos pontos.

- O-onde eu estou? – perguntou por fim, fazendo mais esforço do que consideraria necessário em outras circunstâncias.

- Senhorita – uma voz esganiçada disse – Lenore vai cuidar da senhorita. Mestre pediu para Sylvie, mas Sylvie está muito ocupado agora. Volte a descansar, senhorita.

- Onde estou? – perguntou novamente, um tom levemente mais firme.

- Onde sempre esteve, senhorita. Lenore precisa limpar seu rosto – segurava em suas mãos um pano encardido que agora apontava na direção de Hermione.

Antes que pudesse voltar a questionar qualquer coisa, Hermione sentiu seu rosto espremido entre os gestos indelicados do elfo-doméstico, ardendo com cada esfregada do pano. Os olhos fecharam-se involuntariamente. Nem a dor poderia livra-la da sensação de limpeza que não sentia por semanas – mesmo que o elfo não estivesse exatamente fazendo um trabalho primoroso.

Quando a ardência parou, abriu os olhos para encarar o nada a sua frente. Teve um segundo para se perguntar se estava delirando antes de sentir as mãozinhas do elfo em suas costas, procurando as feridas para limpar. Aproveitou-se do momento para observar o que podia do cômodo.

A única fonte de luz era uma vela num pratinho que Lenore, o elfo, carregara para trás quando trocara de posição, e ela não era de muita ajuda. Algumas sombras podiam ser vistas mais além, contornando objetos próximos à parede. Não conseguia enxergar uma porta, no entanto, e o pensamento a aterrorizou. Sentindo-se repentinamente claustrofóbica, desviou-se da sensação quente do conforto e lançou-se em pé, de frente para o pequeno ser que a analisava com curiosidade.

- Que lugar é esse? – Hermione sussurrou, o desespero se agarrando em sua garganta – E-eu ainda estou na Mansão, não estou?

Ela sabia que fora ingênuo de sua parte cair em alívio. Tudo a sua voltava continuava igual. Estava tudo destruído. Ainda era uma prisioneira. _Escrava, na verdade, _pensou com terror.

- Lenore precisa cuidar da senhorita.

- Por quê? – foi seu meio grito.

Foi então que percebeu o que tinha às costas de Lenore. Com a luz precária da vela, a visão se tornava perturbadora. Diversos espelhos um ao lado do outro se espalhavam pelo comprimento da sala, cada um refletindo o pequeno ponto de luz e a figura de Hermione envolta em sombras. O efeito parecia deixar suas marcas de tortura ainda mais claras.

Sua respiração voltou a cortar enquanto voltava para a cama ao centro do cômodo e virava de costas para os espelhos. Lenore não respondeu sua pergunta, mas rapidamente voltou a massagear as costas com uma calma que Hermione invejava. Os pensamentos começaram a correr e se juntar num quebra-cabeça que ela desejava estar errado.

Malfoy era um cara inteligente, disso não havia dúvidas, e ele dissera que tinha planos para ela. Mas os dois sabiam que Hermione Granger jamais concederia a qualquer artimanha de Draco Malfoy em sã consciência. Então talvez o plano fosse primeiramente acabar com ela, de um modo lento e doloroso, enquanto assistia a si mesma perecer naquele buraco – onde quer que aquilo fosse. Aí ele poderia fazer... O que quer que tenha planejado.

Um tremor atravessou seu corpo e Lenore interpretou a reação como dor, movendo-se para outra parte.

Hermione deixou o rosto cair em suas mãos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Exalando lentamente para não perder a calma, deixou sua mente divagar para longe. Ainda tinha sanidade o suficiente dentro de sua cabeça e não planejava perdê-la tão cedo. Poderia traçar fugas quando descobrisse onde estava. As coisas poderiam ser diferentes, assim que estivesse bem de novo.

Uma questão surgiu: ficaria bem novamente?

Sim, ficaria. Ela se certificaria disso.

Por enquanto se contentaria com Lenore e seus cuidados. Mesmo que fosse tudo parte do grande plano doentio.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Oi, pessoas! Primeiramente, peço desculpas pelo capítulo ter ficado do tamanho do anterior. Semana passada eu tive algumas provas e me obriguei a estudar, além disso viajei durante o fim de semana e não pude escrever nada. Os próximos serão maiores, ok? Como foi meio na pressa porque não queria deixar muito tempo sem atualização, revisei algumas vezes, mas não enviei a última parte pra minha beta. Se encontrarem erros me avisem, por favor.

Além disso, segui o conselho da **aninha malfoy** e comecei a postar a fic no nyah. Provavelmente vou postar primeiro aqui porque sou mais familiarizada com o site, mas enfim, se alguém quiser pode acompanhar por lá também.

Respondi as reviews logadas por PM e pra todas as outras meninas que comentaram aqui vai meu agradecimento/resposta geral (falta de tempo é um pé no saco). Muuuito obrigada pelo incentivo e elogios! Vocês nem têm ideia de como eu fiquei feliz. Particularmente também gosto do Draco sendo o filho da puta incompreendido que ele é (baby 3), então as coisas ainda vão demorar a se desenvolver romanticamente.

That's it, até a próxima! :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Eu bem que queria, mas não sou a J.K. Rowling e nem tenho direitos sobre Harry Potter. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Hermione não soube por quanto tempo dormiu, mas certamente o resultado foi positivo. As dores acalmaram, a cabeça pesava menos. O quarto, no entanto, continuava o mesmo de antes, senão pela vela que agora estava em cima de um amontoado de alguma coisa no chão.

Levantou cuidadosamente, já acostumada a sentir as pontadas toda vez que fazia algum movimento brusco. A escuridão parecia engoli-la, mesmo que caminhasse em direção a luz, e não pode evitar um tremor quando a sensação de algo a vigiando se tornou incômoda. Com uma rápida checagem decidiu que deveria ser paranoia.

Surpreendeu-se quando encontrou roupas embaixo do pratinho e da vela. "Roupas" era, claro, um elogio para os pedaços de pano em sua frente, mas ela não estava em condição de reclamar. Rapidamente levou tudo para cima da cama e se vestiu, sentindo-se o mais próximo de decente do que esteve nas últimas semanas. A blusa estava rasgada em várias partes e ficava larga demais, assim como a calça. Ela não ligou, a proteção do frio era tudo que importava.

Considerou voltar a dormir por um momento, antes de decidir que não conseguiria. A fome estava se tornando insuportável a essa altura.

- Lenore? – chamou incerta. Sabia que dificilmente o elfo apareceria, mas tinha certeza de que Malfoy não a deixaria morrer de outra forma que não pelas próprias mãos.

Quando minutos se passaram e não houve nenhum sinal, desistiu de esperar e se pôs de pé para procurar uma saída. Infelizmente a luz emitida pela vela era fraca e ela se obrigava a analisar um pedaço de parede por vez, evitando a todo custo os espelhos. O processo era lento e ela conseguiu analisar apenas metade de um lado antes de se frustrar. Num acesso de raiva jogou a vela e o espelho com toda a força na direção contrária da sala, ouvindo o vidro se quebrar uma fração de segundo depois.

Procurando a parede como apoio, deslizou até sentar-se no chão com os joelhos comprimidos contra o corpo. Agarrou os próprios cabelos – curtos e ridículos, porque teve de utilizar o método trouxa para mudá-los seguramente – e sentiu a angústia tomar conta de seu peito. O que tinha feito de errado para merecer algo assim? Morrer agora era só uma questão de tempo, de quando Malfoy enjoaria dela.

E ela morreria tão sozinha. Sem pais, amigos, ou sequer um reconhecimento por seu nome-

_POP!_

Levantou a cabeça assustada com o som. Não enxergava nada, mas conseguia sentir que não estava mais sozinha. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, outro estalo foi ouvido e uma vela apareceu acesa na mão de um, agora iluminado, elfo-doméstico. Ele se aproximou com passos lentos e depositou um prato de comida no chão antes de desaparecer com outro estalo.

Sozinha novamente, os pensamentos desapareceram enquanto a oportunidade de saciar sua fome tomava conta do corpo.

* * *

Hermione não soube por quanto tempo a rotina continuou a mesma. Depois de duas rápidas visitas percebeu que o elfo não era Lenore, mas um com orelhas surpreendentemente pequenas para os padrões élficos e olhos pretos ainda mais esbugalhados que os de Dobby. Ele vinha, no que acreditava ser, duas vezes ao dia, com pratinhos de comida e rapidamente aparatava. Algumas vezes só sabia que ele tinha aparecido porque acordava e encontrava a refeição ao pé da cama.

O problema é que nunca em toda sua vida ela se sentiu mais perdida. A escuridão a assombrava, dia e noite, por horas a fio, estivesse dormindo ou não. A luz fraca a ajudou na procura por uma saída, que ela tão rapidamente descobriu não existir. Infelizmente isso não impedia a sensação de que seu reflexo pobremente iluminado parecia zombar de toda a situação.

Para somar-se a confusão, Malfoy não aparecera sequer uma vez, pondo em questão sua primeira teoria. Se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, deveria estar presa ali por mais ou menos seis dias. Esperava que a essa altura ele já tivesse aparecido com um método de tortura obscura. Mas não. No fundo, sabia que talvez isso fosse parte de tudo; deixá-la confusa, tecnicamente confortável e segura, para então voltar e machucá-la com todo tipo de maldição doentia que conhecia. Ainda assim, essa espera e falta de noção estava a matando lentamente.

Agora que estava parcialmente recuperada, ansiava por enfrentá-lo. Quando o visse novamente estaria preparada para tirá-lo do maldito pedestal de indiferença em que sempre esteve. Poderia cair, mas não seria uma luta fácil.

A oportunidade, no entanto, só surgiu algum tempo depois.

O primeiro sinal de que algo estava diferente foi a claridade. Arrependeu-se no momento em que abriu os olhos e foi atacada pela cegueira momentânea do sol entrando por uma janela. A falta de costume fez com que demorasse um pouco mais do que o normal até que se habituasse à repentina iluminação. Então percebeu que estava sentada em algo fofo e alto e levantou-se num pulo, batendo a cintura em algo duro no processo.

Uma grande sala se estendia diante de si enquanto massageava a dor. Prateleiras com livros, garrafas e prêmios por trás de vidraças enfeitavam a parede, uma porta de madeira adornada trancando a sala. Havia mais duas cadeiras iguais a que ela estivera dispostas em frente à espécie de escrivaninha em que colidira. Pela janela pode ver um grande gramado e os portões da entrada da Mansão.

Como diabos ela viera parar ali? Lembrava-se de ter dormido, mas teria acordado quando fosse retirada do quarto, não teria? Aparentemente não.

Olhando mais uma vez para a janela, pensou se conseguiria escapar por ali. Em seguida riu do próprio pensamento, tendo certeza de que não seria tão fácil assim. Ficar parada também não era uma ideia que a agradava e por isso foi até a porta. Para sua surpresa não estava trancada e ela se deparou com um extenso corredor repleto de retratos.

Puxando uma grande quantidade de ar, obrigou suas pernas a andarem lentamente, percebendo o quanto era uma ideia ruim assim que o primeiro retrato abriu a boca.

- Olhe só, Septimus, mais uma sangue-ruim! – disse uma voz feminina irritantemente arrastada.

- Podridão do mundo mágico! Isto é um ultraje! Dê o fora da minha casa! – sibilou outra.

- Escória da humanidade! Você não é digna de sua mágica. Olhe só a que ponto chegamos, sangue-ruins passeando por nossos corredores como se fosse _normal_ – esta voz era mais grossa e arrogante, carregada de ódio em cada palavra. Hermione notou que era assustadoramente parecida com a de Lucius.

Pelo jeito, os Malfoy eram sujeitinhos adoráveis por natureza, pensou sarcasticamente. Fez o que pode para ignorar, apressando o passo quando visualizou o fim do corredor. Ao alcança-lo seu coração subiu para a garganta frente à imagem com que se deparou.

Draco estava de costas para ela, então não a veria, mas do outro lado, conversando agitadamente com ele se encontrava um antigo colega de Hogwarts. Moreno, ainda mais alto que o outro, e o mesmo rosto impassível de sempre, Blaise Zabini parecia ainda mais ameaçador que antigamente.

Ela rapidamente se recolheu no corredor. Controlou a respiração esperando por algum sinal de que sua presença tinha sido notada, mas depois de alguns minutos nada aconteceu. Mais calma, pensou em tirar proveito da situação e se estendeu o máximo que pode pela extensão da parede para tentar ouvir a conversa.

- As coisas estão ficando complicadas, Draco – a voz grave de Zabini era tão indiferente quanto o rosto.

- Eu sei.

- Então por que não faz a porra de alguma coisa?

- Estou fazendo! – Draco respondeu frustrado – Não é fácil-

- Você acha que isso é o suficiente?Porque eu tenho uma opinião bem diferente, se quer saber.

- Cale a boca! Eu estou fazendo tudo que posso!

Com isso, Blaise Zabini soltou uma risada fria que fez com que Hermione tremesse. Apertando-se mais contra a parede, ela arriscou-se mais para frente para conseguir ver o que estavam fazendo.

- Olha, cara, eu sei que-

- Não comece – Draco sibilou ameaçador.

Quando estendeu o pescoço um pouco demais, Hermione percebeu seu erro. Olhos mais claros que o mel a encontraram antes que pudesse voltar a se esconder. Numa questão de segundos, Malfoy se virava na direção do olhar do amigo e caminhava furiosamente em sua direção com a varinha estendida, nem mesmo esperando por alguma reação quando com um movimento a jogou para uma salinha do outro lado do corredor.

Ouviu o barulho da porta trancando e passos pesados se afastando antes do silêncio tomar conta de todo o compartimento. Irritada soltou uma bufada de ar e agarrou a tranca, forçando-a para abrir. Não obteve resultados e então começou a chutar e socar a maldita porta, mas nada adiantava. Ela podia sentir lágrimas de frustração se acumulando em seus olhos enquanto continuava a bater insistentemente contra a madeira. Céus, aquilo era humilhante demais.

Malfoy apareceu em sua frente, diante da porta aberta, alguns minutos depois e ela imediatamente partiu para cima dele, acertando os punhos, joelhos e pés em qualquer lugar que conseguisse alcançar. Soube que tinha o pego de surpresa pela falta de reação rápida. Entretanto, quando seus dedos encontraram um osso particularmente duro do rosto, ele agarrou seus pulsos com as duas mãos enquanto a perfurava com um olhar transtornado.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – a voz saiu alta e dura, ecoando pelo corredor.

Hermione tentou soltar os braços, mas ele apertou ainda mais os dedos ao redor dela. Com um movimento brusco empurrou-a de volta para dentro da sala e a acompanhou com um único longo passo. Seu rosto fumegava.

- Qual é a porra do seu problema, Granger? – ele gritou e assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca ela começou a rir histericamente.

- Ah, eu acho que poderia listar alguns – pontuou cada palavra com um sarcasmo carregado, encarando-o com igual raiva. Então percebeu que estava solta dentro do compartimento e preparou-se para atacá-lo mais uma vez – seu maldito filho da puta!

Mal havia encostado uma mão nele novamente quando sentiu cordas a puxando pelas pernas e pulsos na direção da parede. No calor da discussão não notara que ele ainda segurava a varinha próxima ao corpo. Soltou um gemido de dor quando suas costas bateram sem cerimônia contra o concreto frio.

- Acho que você deveria aprender a ficar quieta, quando obviamente sou eu quem manda aqui – ele parou por um momento antes de continuar, aproveitando para olhá-la com um divertimento que ainda não conseguia esconder todo o ódio – eu mando em você, Hermione Granger e, para o seu bem, você _vai_ me obedecer.

- Eu espero que você morra, seu doente – ela cuspiu com raiva enquanto se debatia contra as cordas.

Malfoy a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Aparentemente voltar a uma posição de vantagem trouxe seu autocontrole de volta e ele lentamente caminhou até ela, um meio sorriso se formando no canto dos lábios. Próximo o suficiente ele continuou a olhando com divertimento antes de levantar a mão e parou no meio do movimento.

- Agora seja uma garota obediente e pare de escândalo – com um leve movimento libertou-a das amarras.

- Ou se não o que? Vai me deixar presa num quarto escuro mais uma semana? – ela riu irônica – Patético, se quer saber. Esperava mais de você.

As palavras não o afetaram. Ele nem sequer parecia ter ouvido, na verdade.

- Vou te mostrar a cozinha, os elfos precisam de ajuda – informou calmamente antes de virar-se para sair da sala.

Hermione percebeu que não havia nem se mexido depois que ele desfez o feitiço que a prendia – _sem varinha, _lembrou – e, depois de várias piscadas rápidas, saiu atrás dele no corredor.

- Seu sangue ruim não deixa com que você ande mais rápido? – ele perguntou grosseiramente, voltando alguns passos no caminho.

- Malfoy, eu não sei o que te deu a ideia de que eu faria o que você manda, mas-

- Gastei cento e dez galeões na sua compra, Granger. Você é minha.

- Você devia saber que eu prefiro morrer a fazer qualquer coisa para você.

- Disso eu sei – ele sorriu sombriamente – e é exatamente por isso que eu te quero viva. Agora, se já terminou seu discurso sem sentido... – estendeu um braço para indicar o caminho.

- Até parece.

- É uma ordem, Granger.

- Que eu já disse que não vou cumprir – ela gritou, sentindo a mão formigar para bater nele de novo - O que você quer comigo, afinal? Por que ainda não me entregou?

- E eu iria perder toda a diversão? – ele fez uma careta e em seguida suspirou – quer saber, chega disso. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Entre um estralar de dedos e um barulho de estalo de chicote, Hermione foi sugada pela aparatação, sendo rodeada pela escuridão assim que pousou em terra firme novamente. O elfo que costumava lhe trazer comida agarrava fortemente em seu pulso, enquanto ela percebia que estava de volta ao maldito quarto dos espelhos.

A frustração a cegou e ela soltou um grito alto.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Um dia de atraso, blé. Pelo menos foi maior que os outros. Eu não sei o que seria desse capítulo sem The Killers pra me acalmar entre os períodos de longo estudo, haha. Tentei postar ontem e tal, mas (como sempre) terminei o capítulo agora (e minha beta tá doente, então: erros encontrados, me comuniquem).

Vocês não têm ideia do quanto eu fico feliz com as reviews e alertas de vocês. Espero não decepcionar, haha. Muito obrigada mesmo, e continuem comentando pra me motivar :3

Talvez o próximo post demore um pouco mais que esse, estou cheia de coisas da faculdade pra fazer, mas vou dar meu melhor pra escrever logo! Bom, é isso, obrigada pelo apoio, espero que gostem.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Harry Potter não me pertence. Nhé.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Desde a última vez que vira a luz do sol, duas refeições atrás, o que Hermione mais fez foi pensar. Sentava na ponta da cama e dedicava longos minutos tentando decifrar Malfoy. Se havia uma coisa da qual sempre se orgulhava era seu cérebro. Adorava como conseguia as respostas antes que todo mundo, e como geralmente tinha razão sobre qualquer coisa. No entanto, seu comprador – podia rir só imaginando a palavra, como se algum dia ele pudesse mesmo ser dono dela – sempre a confundira.

Durante Hogwarts o considerava preconceituoso, mimado e irritante, mas nunca de fato mal. E estava tudo certo, porque ela não precisava _pensar_ nele ou _entendê-lo_, mas fazia mesmo assim. No entanto, não acreditava que alguém inocente seria capaz de tatuar a Marca Negra, deixar tantas crianças a mercê de Comensais da Morte e tentar matar um dos melhores bruxos do mundo. Sua opinião só ficou mais nublada depois de saber os motivos dele. Mas não, ele não poderia mais ser bom – então por que não os entregara quando foram capturados na Mansão?

Com o tempo, e depois de ter que fazer o que fez com seus próprios pais, até simpatizaria com tudo que ele fez para proteger a família. Ela não teve tempo, porém. Houve o fim da guerra, a derrota, a fuga desesperada. E se não fosse pelo encontro naquela praça de exposição de escravos, provavelmente nunca teria dedicado mais um segundo de pensamento a ele.

E teria sido melhor assim, realmente, porque mesmo que algum dia voltasse a lembrar do garoto que a maltratara na escola, gostaria de pensar que agora tudo estava _bem_. Que tinha se tornado um homem melhor, de alguma forma, com uma família e quem sabe até alguns filhos. Ela era Hermione Granger, afinal, e acreditava em mudança e no bem, era por isso que lutava. Céus, não havia nada que desejasse mais do que todos tivessem _vivido_ de alguma forma melhor.

Agora finalmente entendia o pânico que tomara conta de seu corpo no início disso tudo. Se Malfoy estava vivo, olhando-a friamente um nível abaixo de onde ela e outros estavam tão expostos, não havia dúvidas de que era porque Voldemort permitira. E se Voldemort não acabara com a vida dele por todas as falhas cometidas, só havia uma razão para isso. Draco Malfoy finalmente se tornara completamente um deles. De alguma forma, sabia que seu cérebro projetara essa visão tão rapidamente naquele momento que ela nem tinha se dado conta dos por quês de tanto medo até agora.

Ela estava _ferrada._

Mas não era exatamente a verdade, era? Havia se preparado para o pior desde que encontrara os olhos cinza gélidos focados nela.

Sim, ter a mente invadida, perder a liberdade e não ter absolutamente nada para fazer contra isso era horrível, mas não deveria ser pior? Lera histórias sobre guerras e prisioneiros, mesmo quando era muito nova para esse tipo de coisa. Onde estavam as correntes, a falta de alimentação, o desleixo total? Faltava violência e ela não _entendia_.

Grunhiu raivosamente porque sabia que era exatamente isso o que ele queria. Apenas seus próprios pensamentos por muito tempo a deixariam louca. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser pensar. Sabia que era muito mais seguro se agarrar no presente, porém. Não queria lembrar o sorriso dos pais, ou os toques de Ron, ou a confiança que Harry passava... - não, se focaria nas recentes descobertas até arranjar um meio de sair dessa.

Malfoy a tirara daquele quarto uma vez, sem um propósito aparente, ou, mais certamente, um que não foi alcançado. Ela sairia dali de novo, certo? Esperava que sim.

Sua curiosidade não podia deixar de coçar por trás das pálpebras fechadas. Ver Blaise Zabini depois de tanto tempo foi uma surpresa, para constatar o mínimo. Seria possível que tivesse a reconhecido? Duvidada, considerando todas as mudanças pelas quais se submetera. Nunca trocaram tanta hostilidade face a face para decorar as exatas feições um do outro. Ela mesma só o reconhecera pelo tamanho e pela cor, acompanhado da visão familiar dele e Malfoy lado a lado. De qualquer forma, havia diferenças nesta nova imagem.

Antigamente Blaise, ou qualquer outro comparsa do bando estúpido do Malfoy, jamais desafiariam Draco. Ou desafiavam e ela só nunca fora capaz de perceber? Riu sozinha porque sabia que não estava errada. Ninguém questionava o suposto líder do grupo. Enquanto agora podia lembrar a forma exigente com que falava com o amigo, mesmo que sua voz não demonstrasse nada além de tédio e frieza. Gostaria de saber quando essa mudança tinha acontecido apenas para ter um pouquinho de satisfação com a cena. Teria de se contentar apenas com a imaginação.

Começou a sentir o sono por trás das pálpebras enquanto começava a divagar. A sala em que esteve trancada, o prazer de conseguir estapear Malfoy e as lembranças agradáveis da vez em que batera nele em defesa de Hagrid, suas costas batendo contra a construção fria e a surpresa pela habilidade com que ele conseguira usar magia sem varinha... A última parte se repetindo mais uma vez em sua cabeça.

Pulou da cama, uma ideia surgindo no fundo de sua mente.

* * *

A chama da vela já havia apagado e acendido uma vez quando Hermione viu-se obrigada a interromper a concentração. Não parecia uma tarefa tão difícil, considerando que o quarto não possuía elementos para distração, mas seus pensamentos se tornavam altos demais muitas vezes. Desta vez, porém, sua atenção foi chamada para um ponto atrás de suas costas onde ouviu o barulho de aparatação.

Voltou-se lentamente na direção do som para encontrar uma figura alta encoberta pelas sombras.

- Malfoy.

Um estalar de dedos e então luz. Tanta luz que ela se viu obrigada a proteger os olhos com o braço durante algum tempo para conseguir se ajustar, sentindo uma fisgada de dor na cabeça mesmo assim. Um ambiente branco e espelhado se estendendo em sua frente, onde reconheceu a cama improvisada ao centro da sala e encontrou os olhos sem emoção do loiro mais ao fundo.

- Do que eles te chamavam mesmo? A bruxa mais inteligente da nossa época? – ele perguntou com um tom que claramente demonstrava o quanto a ideia o divertia – Não conseguiu acender uma luz, Granger? Admito que esperava mais de você.

- Eu esperava mais das suas torturas também, mas... – retrucou encolhendo os ombros, recusando-se a abaixar a cabeça e aceitar as provocações.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha não afetada e, com passos lentos, foi até o centro e se escorou na cama. Hermione pôs-se de pé no mesmo momento. Sabia que atacá-lo novamente não seria inteligente e por isso decidiu manter distância desta vez.

Silêncio.

Desconforto e mais silêncio.

Malfoy segurava a varinha presa entre a mão e o colchão. Os pálidos dedos compridos começaram a bater um de cada vez no tecido num ritmo constante. Os olhos fixos nos dela, ela se recusando a desviar.

Dor de cabeça e o silêncio ainda se estendia. Os dois continuavam na mesma posição.

Compreensão.

Hermione desviou o olhar e Malfoy gargalhou, o que não contribuiu em nada para a raiva que borbulhava sob sua pele. _Desgraçado._ Seus pulsos se fecharam e imploraram para machucar enquanto ela dava um passo pesado para frente. Ansiava por ver sangue, para _acabar _com cada parte daquele rosto presunçoso. Encolheu os olhos e rangeu os dentes, tomando rápidas fungadas de ar. Controle a raiva, _controle, controle, controle_. _Não dê o gosto da vitória._

- Você vai ter que fazer muito mais para me quebrar, Malfoy – disse com a voz baixa, ameaçadora. Sua cabeça pulsou de dor.

- Ah, eu sei disso.

A forma como ele se divertia vendo suas reações, como se ela não fosse ameaça alguma, apenas intensificou suas emoções sangrentas. Sentiu as próprias unhas perfurarem as palmas das mãos numa dor que não significava nada perto do que se acostumara. _Controle, Hermione._

- Vá em frente, então. Eu não tenho medo de você.

As duas sobrancelhas se levantaram até o topo da testa dele agora. Num segundo Malfoy desencostou-se da cama e deu um passo brusco a frente, fazendo com que ela recua-se o corpo em instinto e ele gargalhou mais uma vez.

- Bonitinho – ele zombou - temos muito para aprender ainda, mas não agora. Não se preocupe, eu volto.

Um segundo depois Hermione encarava seu próprio reflexo no espelho do outro lado da sala, na direção do lugar onde ele estivera. Virou-se com raiva e deu um chute forte no pratinho com a vela, mandando estilhaços de vidro por todo canto no chão.

* * *

_Ela corria e corria, suas pernas cedendo aos poucos enquanto aplicava força sobre os galhos e plantas no chão. Era impossível respirar direito com seu coração batendo desesperado no peito, tão perto da garganta que em alguns momentos achava que poderia sufocar. Passos se aproximando às suas costas, jatos de cores iluminando a floresta, acertando árvores e derrubando galhos. Os feitiços de proteção não duravam o suficiente e ela sentia que iria morrer, um frio que dominava a ponta do estômago, que fazia tremer desde o dedo dos pés._

_ Sem virar-se, mirou a varinha para algum ponto atrás de si e lançou um jato de luz vermelha. Aproveitou para acelerar ainda mais os passos e sentiu fisgadas dolorosas atrás das coxas, mas não parou. Não podia. Um jato amarelo passou do lado de sua cabeça e ela se abaixou por reflexo, seu corpo se rendeu ao cansaço e rolou pela terra por alguns metros. Enxergou uma árvore grande o suficiente para escondê-la e se arrastou até lá. A respiração parecia ainda mais pesada, as pernas tremiam, o suor ensopava as roupas e escorria por seu rosto. Repassou uma lista de feitiços úteis em sua mente ouvindo os passos chegarem mais perto._

_ Nada parecia suficiente. Todos os anos de estudo pareceram evaporar._

_ - Hermione! – alguém sussurrou não muito longe._

_ - Aqui – ela respondeu, sentindo a voz vacilar._

_ - O que você está _fazendo?

_ - Can... cansada... Muito._

_ - Não é hora pra isso! Vamos! – a voz parecia nervosa e mais próxima._

_ Quis protestar, mas sabia que era melhor não. Ron apareceu em sua frente apenas segundos depois e ela sentiu-se acalmar um pouco ao ver que pelo menos ele estava bem. Os braços dele a enlaçaram pela cintura e com um rápido puxão estava de pé. Ao mesmo tempo a árvore atrás dela tremeu e a floresta se iluminou de vermelho._

_ - Temos que ir!_

_ Ele a empurrou por alguns passos até que finalmente começasse a correr por si própria. Podia ouvi-lo lançar feitiço atrás de feitiço à suas costas, mas não ousou virar. Corria, corria, mas não tinha nenhum destino. Para onde eles iriam?_

_ - Ron! – chamou, sentindo a voz raspar sua garganta seca – Ron!_

_ - Corra! – ele gritou, mas parecia longe._

_ - Ron!_

_ Desta vez não conseguiu evitar virar a cabeça por cima do ombro. Ron corria ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a varinha em diversas direções, onde vultos passavam por trás das árvores e as cores dançavam iluminando a noite. O cabelo grudava na testa, sangue escorria por trás de sua orelha até a gola da camisa e ele tinha uma expressão de dor constante no rosto._

_ - Eu vou ficar bem. Fuja! – ela não quis acreditar no que estava ouvindo e o choque quase fez com que parasse e começasse a discutir com o ruivo. Ele percebeu, e deu um sorriso tímido para assegurar o que estava dizendo – eu vou ficar bem._

_ - Ron! – foi quase um choro._

_ - Vá!_

Para onde?, _ela quis perguntar. _Qualquer lugar,_ ele responderia, _longe daqui._ Rezou para que a defesa anti-aparatação não alcançasse aquele lugar e imaginou uma praça perto da casa onde seus pais costumavam morar. Voltou-se completamente para Ron a tempo de vê-lo desviar por pouco de um jato vermelho, os olhos azuis se fixaram nos dela implorando para que fosse embora. Mas ela não poderia deixá-lo ali, não é?_

_ Parou completamente, esperando pelo momento certo. Ele parecia transtornado por ela não ter abandonado o lugar ainda. Quando Hermione agarrou seu braço e começou a realizar o feitiço, Ron escapou de seu aperto quando já era tarde demais para que ela parasse._

_ No momento seguinte Hermione caía de joelhos sobre a calçada do lado de fora da praça em que pensara. Sozinha._

Ela enxergou o mundo ao seu redor mais uma vez. A claridade machucando seus olhos, seu peito subindo e descendo num movimento descompassado.

E então ela o viu, concentrado, pouco mais de cinco passos a sua frente. Malfoy, que agora piscava várias vezes, saindo de dentro da mente dela.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Mil desculpas pela demora, mas tá tudo uma correria aqui. Então, é... Não prometo postar logo de novo, provas e trabalhos estão me deixando louca :( Vou dar meu melhor.

Hm, se alguém achou confuso, esclareço aqui que, sim, o Draco usou Legilimência da primeira vez, mas sem que a Hermione pudesse ver o que ele encontrou na mente dela. Da segunda vez, ele fez o mesmo que no segundo capítulo, mas concentrando apenas em uma memória.

Eu sei que não tem nada que indique o romance agora, mas eu prometo que vai acontecer, só vai demorar um pouquinho... Haha. Bom, muuuuuuuuito obrigada pelo apoio, alertas e tudo mais.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Guess what, não tenho nenhum direito sobre Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Seu rosto ardeu._

_ O gosto de sangue inundou sua boca. _

_ Dor._

_ Hermione abriu os olhos para se deparar com uma bota que se aproximava rapidamente de seu torso. Tentou se esquivar, mas caiu de volta na terra, sentindo então uma pancada nas costas._

_ Cuspiu vermelho vivo. Seu estômago revirou e ela se virou novamente para vomitar._

* * *

_Harry sorrindo. _

_ Harry pálido, sem reação, sem vida. _

_ Hagrid dobrado em uma posição de choro diante do corpo imóvel no chão._

_ Uma mão que a puxava e trazia para a realidade enquanto Neville tomava a frente e reagia._

* * *

_Ron os aparatara para um lugar qualquer e ela não _queria _saber onde estava porque o importante era voltar para o campo de batalha, lutar e vingar seu melhor amigo. Havia adrenalina demais e uma sensação terrível em seu peito._

_ Tudo piorou quando olhou para o ruivo em sua frente que contorcia o rosto como se estivesse em dor._

_ - Não pode ser verdade... Não é? Temos que voltar e-_

_ Ele balançou a cabeça histericamente, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_ - Ha-harry e eu... Nós... Nós discutimos sobre isso – sua voz tremia e ele parecia perdido enquanto tentava se controlar – se... Se Você-Sabe-Quem ganhasse, quero dizer._

_ - Ele não... – Hermione não conseguiu dizer o resto da frase, um soluço escapando por sua garganta – Harry..._

_ Todo controle fugiu de seu corpo. O choro escapou finalmente e em questão de segundos seu rosto inteiro já estava molhado. Ron a abraçou apressadamente, mas ela não sentia conforto. Como poderia? Ele mesmo sofria para manter-se firme. Nada ficaria bem, nenhuma palavra mudaria alguma coisa._

_ - Temos que seguir com o plano, Hermione – disse baixinho depois de algum tempo – não é hora para chorar. Estamos perto do abrigo... E, não me olhe desse jeito, Harry iria querer que ficássemos seguros._

_ - Harry iria querer que lutássemos!_

_ - Nós vamos! Só... Não agora, ok? – ele a apertou em seus braços, depositou um beijo suave no topo da cabeça e se afastou, deslizando a mão até que encontrasse a dela._

* * *

A dor de cabeça era insuportável e por vezes parecia fazer seu corpo inteiro doer. Não, não era possível...

Não podia ser.

Aquilo tudo era passado, _passado, passado._

No entanto seus gritos e lágrimas eram reais e estavam no presente. As memórias doíam tanto quanto quando aconteceram.

- Pare! – ela gritou entre dentes apertados no terceiro – ou seria quarto? – dia, e a partir de então em todos os que se seguiram.

Malfoy a olhou como se estivesse decepcionado e continuou procurando, caçando qualquer memória dolorosa, fazendo-a viver seus pesadelos de novo, e mais uma vez, e outra até que gritasse novamente, até que ele se cansasse e fosse embora.

Hermione ficava sozinha, chorava silenciosamente, encarava-se no espelho e não se reconhecia. Havia detestado a escuridão, mas considerava o quarto iluminado ainda pior. Podia se ver e relacionava a pequena figura no reflexo com sua incapacidade de escapar. Estava tão exausta que era patético, realmente. Tentava lutar, verdade, mas sua mente simplesmente não fechava. Tentava se concentrar e realizar qualquer magia quando ele chegava. Nunca conseguia.

* * *

_Incrível como um único encantamento é capaz de modificar uma vida inteira. O necessário: um balançar de varinha, um floreio benfeito, algumas palavras sussurradas. E Hermione Granger então nunca existira. _

_ Monica e Wendell Wilkins seriam um casal feliz na Austrália, sem se preocupar com uma filha no meio de uma guerra em um mundo que eles nem conheciam direito. _

_ Olhou para seus pais uma última vez antes de se despedir silenciosamente, rezando para que pudesse encontrá-los mais uma vez._

- Pare! – sua voz saiu num sussurro suplicante – por favor, pare!

Malfoy pareceu surpreso pela primeira vez, mas isso não o fez parar mais do que alguns segundos. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado e forçou-a de volta para as lembranças.

_Há uma semana se perdera de Ron e vagava por diferentes lugares dia após dia, tentando não ser pega. Geralmente em proximidades a cidadezinhas trouxas, onde conseguia alimentação, às vezes até mesmo um teto onde se abrigar. Evitando sempre se afastar do último lugar em que o vira. Sabia, porém, que depois desse tempo era difícil que a encontrasse – mesmo que não quisesse pensar na pior possibilidade possível. Foram dias relativamente tranquilos se escondendo nas sombras, quase como havia sido antes da caçada que os separara. Mas era, claro, a calmaria antes da tempestade._

_ E nesse caso, a tempestade veio em forma de labaredas quentes e sufocantes._

_ - Annie! ANNIE! – ouviu uma mulher gritar._

_ Levantou-se num pulo e retirou a jaqueta, tampando o rosto enquanto tentava lembrar onde ficava a saída. Havia encontrado essa casa com garagem aberta, onde podia se esconder e dormir por um tempo. Ficava numa vila pequena de poucas ruas. A noite brilhava em um tom laranja em cada rosto que corria para se salvar. O fogo consumia lentamente cada casa, se alastrava pela rua e subia pelas árvores, a destruição eminente por onde passava._

_ - Annie! – virou-se na direção da voz e viu um vulto passar na janela dentro da casa._

_ Sabia que devia correr, mas algo na voz da mulher a fez estremecer e seguir até ela._

- Nãonãonãonão – seu eu presente implorou, enxergando o rosto pálido de Malfoy torcido em concentração – pare! Pare!

_Conseguiu abrir a porta com facilidade e descobriu que todo o outro lado da casa estava em chamas. Seguiu encostada à parede até onde vira o vulto. Um passo de cada vez, os olhos ardendo com a fumaça, o suor escorria e fazia seus cabelos grudarem no rosto._

_ - Ei, você! – chamou quando encontrou a mulher abaixada perto da porta de um dos quartos._

_ Um rosto manchado de lágrimas, suor e cinzas se levantou._

_ - Annie – ela soluçou, voltando-se para a porta._

- PARE! – suas mãos agarraram os próprios cabelos, puxaram com força, de alguma forma doía menos que o resto.

_- Venha._

_ - Minha filha..._

_ - Eu sinto muito – e sentiria mesmo, se tivesse tempo para isso. Mas as chamas estavam alcançando o lugar em que estavam, vindo diretamente do quarto em frente à mulher._

_ - Ela... Ela... Eu preciso..._

_ - Venha – repetiu e apressou-se em puxar a mulher pelo braço e colocá-la de pé – segure-se em mim._

_ Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em algum lugar com lagos, rios ou qualquer coisa assim, água sendo um requisito necessário no momento. Entretanto, mesmo concentrada, o puxão familiar da aparatação não apareceu._

_ - Merda! Precisamos sair daqui._

_ - Annie está lá! Eu preciso... Minha filha!_

_ Entrar no quarto era suicídio e nem mesmo os sons terrivelmente parecidos com choro de criança não a motivariam a ir lá. Apertou a mão ao redor do braço da mulher e empurrou-a para fora da casa enquanto tentava apagar o fogo com a água conjurada pela varinha._

_ Percebeu como sua respiração estava pesando quando saíram para a rua e encontraram a fumaça agora cobrindo todo o vilarejo, além de alguns corpos pisoteados no chão. Tossiu várias vezes enquanto seguia para a rodovia pela qual viera parar ali primeiramente. Algumas pessoas ainda corriam naquela direção; as mais distantes paravam para observar a cena e soltavam soluços de quebrar qualquer coração._

_ A mulher amoleceu ao seu lado e Hermione conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse no chão, ela própria quase perdendo o equilíbrio. _

_ Ouviu seu coração batendo alto, a respiração que saía com dificuldade e acima disso os gritos e a crepitação das chamas. Seu primeiro instinto foi voltar até lá e arranjar _algum meio _de salvar aquelas pessoas, sua razão já formulando todos os motivos pelos quais não daria certo. Com um baque sentou-se no chão e deixou que a mulher deitasse ao seu lado._

_ Já havia recuperado um pouco de calma quando um som às suas costas a fez arrepiar. Movendo-se rapidamente já estava de pé quando a primeira figura encapuzada apareceu e ela o mandou para longe com um _Impedimenta_. As pessoas ao seu redor levantaram-se e afastaram-se dela com olhares temerosos. _Ah, maravilha, era só o que faltava mesmo.

_- Eu não vou machucar vocês – disse apressada, lançando um olhar para onde outras sombras começavam a aparecer – mas aqueles caras vão. Corram o mais depressa que puderem e se escondam em qualquer lugar!_

_ Ninguém se moveu e ela soltou um grunhido enquanto lançava encantamentos para atrasar os Comensais da Morte. No entanto, não demorou para que eles alcançassem uma boa posição e passassem a atirar os próprios feitiços, Hermione mal tendo tempo de desviá-los. Olhou furiosamente para o grupo atrás de si e percebeu que algumas pessoas foram acertadas e que finalmente eles começavam a se mover._

_ Tudo que precisava fazer era manter os comensais ocupados tempo o suficiente para que todos escapassem. Podia fazer isso, certo? Era a bruxa mais brilhante da sua geração, é _claro _que podia. Só esperava que não demorasse tanto._

_ Lançou vários ataques em sequência e defendeu diversos outros trocando o pé de apoio em cada movimento para tornar-se um alvo mais difícil. Conforme a batalha se estendia era impossível não sentir a exaustão em cada parte do corpo, afinal eram três – o quarto ainda estupefado em algum lugar mais longe – contra um e eles começaram a usar maldições imperdoáveis._

_ Precisava sair dali logo._

_ Sem tirar os olhos da escuridão de onde eram lançados jatos coloridos ela começou a correr de costas para alcançar um ponto onde pudesse aparatar seguramente. Não contava que fosse tropeçar em um corpo e cair com as mãos em uma poça de sangue. Olhou rapidamente para onde se apoiava e o choque de reconhecimento foi inevitável. Levantou e continuou correndo, tentando apagar a imagem da mulher pálida e fria de sua mente. Lançou mais uma sequência de feitiços e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, imaginando a cabana na antiga propriedade de seus pais. Enquanto sentia o frio na barriga rezava para encontrá-la vazia._

Os olhos cinza de Malfoy ainda focavam-se intensamente nela quando percebeu que havia saído de sua memória. Sentia seu rosto molhado e a garganta ardendo como se tivesse gritado por muito tempo. Além disso, estava tão cansada que poderia dormir ali no chão mesmo. Jogou a cabeça para trás tentando captar mais ar e percebeu que ele ainda não se mexera.

- Ainda não acabou por hoje? – tentou por uma fachada desafiadora, mas sabia que temia ter de enfrentar mais uma seção. Durante todo o tempo em que ele a torturara com o passado, basicamente todas as piores memórias de que se lembrava foram usadas. Desde sua infância até os acontecimentos mais recentes. E era incrível como todas ainda eram capazes de causar dor.

Ele apenas a olhou com um sorriso estranho antes de virar e ser aparatado pelo elfo-doméstico.

* * *

Malfoy voltou no outro dia, é claro.

Mas havia algo diferente em sua postura que ela não conseguiu definir.

Sem nenhuma palavra, como sempre, posicionou-se de frente para Hermione e ela nem se mexeu da posição no chão em que usava para treinar a mágica sem varinha quando não estava sendo torturada – com sucesso pouco grandioso até o momento. Não adiantava preparar-se para qualquer que fosse a memória da vez, mas não podia evitar tentar trancar o caminho dele, mesmo que não tivesse ideia de como fazê-lo.

Um minuto se passou e nada. Dois, três. Aos cinco Malfoy sorriu satisfeito – o que era uma visão _muito_ esquisita – e ela arregalou os olhos sem deixar de encara-lo, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Apenas uma sensação incômoda atrás de sua cabeça dizia que ele estava de fato tentando, mas passou assim que o contato visual foi quebrado.

- Finalmente, Granger – ele sussurrou num tom cansado que não condizia nem um pouco com a aparência física.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você entenderá logo.

- Qual é o seu problema? Por que não para com esses enigmas idiotas e me diz o que realmente quer de mim? – ela levantou rapidamente, já sentindo a raiva borbulhar. Agora que podia manter-se segura novamente dentro da própria cabeça não restava mais medo para impedir a irritação que se fazia presente toda vez que o via.

- Em parte porque eu gosto de te deixar com raiva, mas, acredite ou não, tenho minhas razões.

- E eu algum dia vou saber quais são elas?

- Você não prestou atenção no que eu disse antes? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Bom, prepare-se, porque logo faremos um passeio _muito _divertido.

Ele a olhou de uma forma misteriosa e foi embora, deixando Hermione encarando o teto sem entender nada.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Demorei, mas cheguei com atualização, hehe. Esse capítulo me deu muuuita dor de cabeça, reescrevi certas cenas várias vezes e ainda não fiquei completamente satisfeita :( enfim, finalmente todo esse "suspense" vai acabar no próximo capítulo (que eu vou tentar escrever mais rápido que esse, mas não prometo nada). Bom, obrigadão pelas reviews e alertas, fico muito feliz pela história ter sido recebida tão positivamente. Continuem comentando e tudo o mais, me anima nesses momentos tristes de universitária com mil e quinhentos trabalhos pra fazer, haha. Até a próxima! ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Como vocês já devem saber, não sou dona de Harry Potter e a única coisa que me pertence é a trama da história (e o Donovan).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Talvez estivesse se acostumando com toda aquela loucura, ou talvez apenas estivesse esperando por algo do tipo desde que Malfoy a largara com muitos pensamentos quase três dias atrás. O fato é que não estava surpresa por acordar no mesmo escritório do dia em que ouvira a conversa com Blaise Zabini. O sol parecia especialmente preguiçoso esse dia e ela se ajeitou na cadeira para enxergar o gramado lá fora. Foi então que a sensação de estar sendo observada a sobressaltou e ela virou para a porta, dando de cara com um Draco de expressão calma e controlada. O cabelo igualmente lambido para trás como sempre, um terno na medida perfeita.

- Devo dizer-lhe bom dia ou vai soar muito cínico? – ele disse, finalmente se movendo para ir sentar-se à mesa atrás da escrivaninha.

Hermione rolou os olhos, mas continuou calada. Aprendera que as respostas chegariam apenas se ele permitisse, e duvidava que alguma das suas perguntas seriam respondidas diretamente.

- Você precisa melhorar essa cara, Granger. Não é como se eu tivesse te tratado tão mal assim.

- Invadir minha mente não é me tratar mal? Fazer com que eu... Revivesse tudo aquilo de novo? Você é maluco. Completamente insano se acha que isso é um tratamento normal! – viu-se dizendo antes que pudesse guardar a língua seguramente dentro da boca.

- Mas poderia ter sido pior, não poderia?

- Não é como se você ainda não pudesse fazer coisas piores daqui pra frente – respondeu com veneno.

Ele sorriu afetadamente e balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse com ela, mas não pretendesse aplicar significado às palavras.

- Se eu te quisesse morta, você já estaria.

- Novamente, quem garante que você não vai me levar para a morte agora mesmo?

- Eu garanto – e havia alto de muito sério no tom dele que quase a fez acreditar no que dizia. Mesmo assim, levantou os olhos atentamente para realmente encará-lo desta vez, notando a palidez de sua pele, além de alguns cortes cicatrizando na testa, próximo ao início dos cabelos.

- Bela garantia, a sua palavra – disse novamente em tom agressivo, jogando qualquer curiosidade sobre ele para o fundo da mente.

Malfoy soltou um suspiro pesado, puxou as mãos para cima da mesa e as cruzou, enquanto deixava-se olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Hermione.

- Isso vai parecer estranho, mas eu estava lhe ensinando uma lição, Granger.

- E que lição é essa? Que você é superior e eu não passo da poeira grudada embaixo do seu sapato?

- Oclumência, Granger. Eu estava te ensinando a fechar a mente – ele respondeu duro.

Hermione esperou três segundos antes de gargalhar. Ele continuou a encarando sério.

- Ok, então – ela disse finalmente voltando ao normal, mas ainda achando tudo muito engraçado – acho que finalmente fiquei louca.

- Não.

- Olha, Malfoy, eu nunca tive aulas sobre isso nem nada do tipo, e os livros certamente não eram de muita ajuda, mas tenho quase certeza de que estuprar minha mente não é o método utilizado.

- Não use esse termo.

- O que? Agora você vai negar que invadiu minha cabeça contra minha vontade? Se isso-

- Era a forma mais rápida! – ele meio sussurrou, meio gritou e levou suas mãos para sustentar o queixo, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – E devo dizer que para a bruxa mais esperta da nossa turma você demorou mais do que eu esperava.

- Você não faz a mínima ideia do quanto eu te desprezo nesse momento.

- Comovente.

- E por que raios você queria que eu aprendesse? De repente surgiu uma bondade inexplicável no seu coração? Ah, por favor. Se consegui evitar que você invadisse minha cabeça foi por mérito meu.

- Realmente foi. Essa _é_ a forma mais rápida.

- Por que me ensinar?

- Eu disse que tinha planos, Granger. Achei que você ainda estivesse consciente quando disse isso.

- E que merda de plano é esse? – ela finalmente se levantou, batendo a palma da mão na mesa, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse do apoio no pulso.

Por alguns segundos ele apenas a olhou como se medisse as palavras.

- Tem alguém que vai te explicar tudo, ok? Por isso nós vamos sair.

- O que?

Ele abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha, de onde tirou um frasco com líquido vermelho escuro e segurou entre os dedos, enquanto se levantava e dava a volta para chegar perto dela.

- Beba isso.

- Eu não vou beber nada que você me entregar – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Depois de todo esse tempo te alimentando você acha mesmo que eu vou te envenenar?

- Sim!

Malfoy rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- É polissuco. A outra opção envolve correntes e tortura. A escolha é sua.

- Por que eu tomaria poção polissuco? – estreitou os olhos, mas finalmente alcançou o vidrinho e o segurou entre os dedos, analisando o conteúdo.

- Como eu disse, a outra opção não parece agradável. Mas se você é afim dessas coisas... – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Em quem eu vou me transformar?

Ela pensou ter visto uma sombra de sorriso satisfeito passar pelos lábios dele, mas antes que pudesse confirmar, a face estava novamente segura em indiferença.

* * *

Hermione descobriu quem era Donovan McCellan minutos mais tarde, depois de uma dose terrível daquela poção. Seu corpo inteiro mudou com uma sensação desconfortável. Estava maior, com mais músculos e cabelos, pequena demais dentro da roupa velha que usava, além de um volume a mais entre as pernas que realmente incomodava.

- É por isso que a poção não é recomendada para mudanças de sexo – estremeceu com desgosto, percebendo que o movimento era estranho demais na sua nova forma.

- Não temos muitas opções. Tome – ele abriu outra gaveta, retirou algumas vestes de dentro e jogou na direção dela – seja rápida.

Saiu da sala em passos largos e a deixou sozinha para se trocar. O que ela fez o mais rápido possível, considerando sua estranheza com os próprios membros. Por fim alcançou Malfoy no fim do corredor de retratos – que dessa vez mantiveram-se quietos, é claro, porque não sabiam quem era ela.

- Então, para onde vamos?

Ele a olhou com uma expressão esquisita.

- Hm... Não está certo - ele parou tempo o suficiente para que ela pudesse se perguntar o que diabos poderia estar errado antes de continuar – tente um sotaque mais americano.

- O que?

- McCellan é americano. Se tudo der certo não encontraremos ninguém e você não precisará falar. Mas para prevenir, tente falar sem seu sotaque natural.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas fez uma nota mental para se lembrar disso caso necessário.

- Agora prenda seu cabelo – ele entregou-lhe uma borracha, enquanto ela seguia os comandos – e coloque uma expressão de desprezo nessa cara feia. E feche sua mente. Não pense em quem você é, seus amiguinhos, ou qualquer dessas baboseiras que você tem na cabeça.

A parte do desprezo não seria difícil.

Saíram da Mansão logo em seguida e, mesmo sendo instruída para parar de pensar, a mente de Hermione começou a correr antes mesmo que pudesse pisar fora do gramado. Aquilo era estupidez. A probabilidade de acabar mal para ela era tão grande que ela não queria nem imaginar.

Não deixava de ser uma oportunidade única, entretanto. Há quanto tempo não enxergava a luz do dia mesmo? Ou podia caminhar livremente, sem se preocupar se alguém a seguia? Além disso, as chances de escapar aumentavam exponencialmente. Mesmo que não fosse o plano mais genial, poderia esperar por uma distração, roubar uma varinha e fugir para bem longe.

É claro, nada disso aconteceria. Soube disso no momento em que pisaram na praça.

A mesma praça em que estivera exposta no dia em que Malfoy a encontrara, em companhia do cara em que agora ela se transformara. No dia não pudera analisar muito do espaço devido a sua condição debilitada. Agora enxergava o grande palco bem ao centro, tão vazio quanto sua plateia. Havia sangue seco grudado na madeira e a grama mais próxima do local estava morta. Ao lado, por toda a extensão da rua, algumas pessoas passavam em direções opostas, balançando suas vestes negras. Alguns vendedores com seus carrinhos parados gritavam o nome de seus produtos – muitos dos quais, ela lembrava vagamente de ter lido em livros sobre magia negra.

Mas isso não era o pior. Como poderia, se todo aquele mundo estava um caos? Ela surpreendeu-se por ainda acreditar que a situação não estava tão deplorável assim.

Em algumas esquinas, duas ou três pessoas se amontoavam para compartilhar um pedaço de jornal velho. Tentavam cobrir as partes nuas dos corpos com algum calor. Suas feições estavam tão destruídas que, mesmo que conhecesse algum deles, talvez não conseguisse reconhecê-los. Havia ainda diversos cortes nas partes visíveis, alguns cicatrizados, alguns com aparência recente, outros inflamados de uma forma que fazia embrulhar o estômago. Como se a situação ainda não fosse horrível o suficiente, restos de lixo se encontravam ao redor de todo o lugar, como se determinasse qual era o espaço que eles deveriam ficar. Algumas das pessoas ainda passavam e jogavam mais restos neles, que pulavam ávidos para ver se conseguiam comida.

Hermione desviou o olhar, concentrando-se no topo da cabeça loira de Malfoy, poucos passos a sua frente.

Mais além, porém, viu um homem puxando uma mulher nua atada a correntes presas em seus tornozelos e pulsos. Ela era muito magra e pálida, com longos cabelos negros que chegavam ao meio das costas em embaraços tão grandes que se podia enxergar dali. Estava suja, machucada e possuía um rosto torcido em humilhação.

Se era a isso que Malfoy se referira antes, estava grata por ter decidido tomar a poção.

Chegaram a uma espécie de lojinha – porque possuía apenas uma bancada e um vendedor – escondida do lado de uma parede de tijolos, onde uma loja muito maior se estendia em toda sua glória obscura.

- Sr. Malfoy – o vendedor cumprimentou, exibindo uma linha com poucos dentes, quase todos escuros.

- Vim buscar minha encomenda.

- É claro, é claro. Devo admitir que fiquei intrigado desta vez, senhor.

- Você não é pago para isso – Malfoy ameaçou em um tom baixo.

- Mil desculpas, meu senhor. É só que me pergunto o que o senhor encontraria de interessante em um objeto tão... Peculiar – ele não precisou falar mais nada, conforme tirava uma doninha de pelúcia de trás do balcão.

- Nada que seja de seu interesse, estou certo.

Ele depositou um saquinho de moedas na mão do velho, puxou o bicho de pelúcia com mais força do que o necessário e saiu pisando duro na outra direção, sem nem mesmo dirigir outra palavra ao vendedor. Hermione o seguiu por curiosidade e medo de se perder e o efeito da poção acabar.

- Belo senso de humor – ela disse quando alcançaram um beco especialmente escuro.

Conseguiu vê-lo fazer uma careta irritada mesmo com a pouca luz e considerou aquela uma pequena vitória. E então vieram longos minutos de silêncio, nos quais não saíram dali ou trocaram outras palavras. Ela tinha um pequeno chute sobre o que se tratava o objeto, que, um pouco mais tarde se tornou verdade.

Quando a viagem por chave de portal se finalizou, Hermione se encontrou de pé no meio de uma pequena clareira cercada por árvores compridas. Percebeu, também, que as roupas agora estavam grandes demais e que deveria ter voltado ao normal.

Alcançou Malfoy depois de uma luta para se desenrolar das próprias calças, bem no momento em que uma casinha modesta aparecia entre a mata.

Uma porta se abriu ao fundo e Hermione teve uma visão que quase fez seu coração parar. Parada em frente à entrada, com os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto se lembrava, vestes de segunda linha e um rosto convencido cheio de sardas, Ginny Weasley quase sorria para ela.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **TANTANANAN! *música de suspense* E aí, como que vocês estão? Eu sei que disse que todo o suspense acabaria nesse capítulo e por isso sinto muito, iria ficar muuuito grande e to sem tempo mesmo agora. Mas vocês já têm uma ideia do que vai acontecer (ou seja, que o Draco não é TÃÃÃO mal assim, rs). Por enquanto é isso... Digo o mesmo de sempre: leiam, se gostarem comentem que eu fico muitíssimo feliz e vocês sabem que ajuda a dar ânimo pra escrever. Obrigada mais uma vez por todos os comentários/alertas! Até a próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Não sou a J.K. Rowling (e nem um pseudônimo dela, hehe).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- Muito engraçado, Weasley – Malfoy atravessou a entrada ainda com passos largos, empurrando a ruiva com o bicho de pelúcia/chave de portal.

- Achei a sua cara – ela sorriu de canto, mas os olhos não deixaram Hermione.

Poucos vezes na vida Hermione Granger perdia a fala, sempre tão determinada a dar sua opinião em tudo. Mas nesse momento seus movimentos pareciam mecânicos enquanto se aproximava de Ginny.

- Hermione – disse e dessa vez ela abriu um sorriso sincero.

Hermione não pode evitar sorrir de volta, se apressando para envolver Ginny num abraço apertado, retribuído com igual calor. A familiaridade que a simples presença dela trazia fez o coração de Hermione apertar no peito.

- Como...? – sua pergunta pendeu no ar assim que afastou o suficiente para poder olhar direito para a amiga.

- Longa história... – Ginny suspirou e abriu espaço para que ela passasse

* * *

_Sua respiração estava fraca e quente, tão quente que quase o sufocava enquanto tentava continuar consciente. Havia um saco ao redor da sua cabeça que deixava tudo na mais completa escuridão. E havia dor, Merlin, como havia dor. Seu rosto inteiro ardia por conta dos tapas que levara e seu abdômen parecia espetado por agulhas com cada leve movimento. Ele estava preparado para isso, porém. Não era nada além do que esperava. Significava que tudo corria conforme o plano._

_ - Você não tem ideia do quanto esperei por isso, Malfoy – uma voz disse em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça e logo Draco pôde sentir uma mão atingindo fortemente a região de seu estômago. Dessa vez teve de morder os próprios lábios para evitar gemer._

_ Não foi por muito tempo, no entanto, pois quando os movimentos se repetiram rapidamente logo depois, Draco começou a tossir, se sentindo mais mole cada vez que piscava. Foi então que retiraram o saco de sua cabeça e o ar agraciou seus pulmões._

_ Levantou a cabeça com dificuldade para analisar cada rosto no cômodo. Eram três ao todo, dois homens com vestes escuras e batidas ao fundo, e... Ginny Weasley alguns poucos passos a sua frente, olhando-o como se fosse lixo._

_ - Eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar – ela sorriu de canto para os homens às suas costas – mas não achei que seria tão fácil assim._

_ Draco conseguiu levantar uma sobrancelha afetadamente. Se pudesse teria rido, mas a situação requeria destreza._

_ - Então, é isso? Vocês vão me bater até a morte?_

_ - Bem que eu queria – um dos homens se aproximou, e ele pôde ver claramente o rosto agora mais velho e endurecido do antigo capitão da Grifinória, Oliver Wood – mas sabemos como sua lealdade pode mudar. Se você tiver alguma informação valiosa quem sabe conseguirá ficar vivo mais um tempo._

_ - Ah, claro, vocês querem os planos do Lorde das Trevas. Como sempre. Vocês sabem que perderam a única chance de matá-lo quando Potter morreu, não é?_

_ Ele praticamente pôde sentir a mudança na atmosfera. Podia ver os punhos da Weasley-fêmea se cerrando e mais uma vez teve de evitar sorrir. Que patético. Realmente esperava por mais – precisava de mais._

_ - Espero que você saiba que só precisa falar quando te fizermos alguma pergunta, para o seu próprio bem – Wood continuou, sério – havia mais alguém com você?_

_ Draco o olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder. Era hora de por as cartas na mesa._

_ - No Beco? Não._

_ - Alguém sabia que você estaria lá?_

_ - Não._

_ - O que você estava fazendo?_

_ - Dançando salsa – respondeu sem humor, rolou os olhos e então voltou a ficar sério – vocês são realmente idiotas._

_ - O que você estava fazendo, Malfoy?_

_ - Esperando vocês._

_ - Claro. Quantas pessoas você já matou, Malfoy?_

_ - Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você está seguindo algum padrão aqui ou o que?_

_ - Responda._

_ Ele ficou quieto e apenas o encarou com o olhar mais feroz que conseguia. Aquela não era uma pergunta que eles precisavam ter a resposta. Não seria uma boa atitude para seus planos, também._

_ - Ok – Wood deu dois passos e se abaixou até ficar frente a frente com Draco – você se deixou ser capturado?_

_ - Finalmente – Draco assobiou em uma comemoração sarcástica._

_ - Por quê?_

_ - Temos interesses em comum._

_ Wood e Weasley trocaram um olhar de esguelha antes que ele voltasse a falar._

_ - Percy, você ainda tem aquele vidro de Vitasserum?_

_ O homem ao fundo, a quem Draco não tinha dado muita atenção até o momento, se movimentou. Era magro e alto, além dos cabelos vermelhos que praticamente o declaravam um Weasley._

_ - Não devemos usar assim, sabe como foi difícil..._

_ - _Percy_ – Ginny Weasley o olhou com firmeza e ele praticamente tremeu visivelmente com o tom._

_ Retirando um pequeno frasco de algum lugar dentro de suas vestes ele caminhou até Oliver Wood, entregando o objeto com receio. Não muito depois disso Draco sentia o gosto ruim da poção na boca._

_ - Então, você queria mesmo ser encontrado por nós?_

_ - Sim._

_ - E ninguém mais sabe disso?_

_ - Ninguém mais sabe._

_ - Por quê?_

_ - Vocês querem derrotar o Lorde das Trevas._

_ - É o que você quer também?_

_ - Eu quero salvar minha mãe – Draco disse desviando o olhar._

_ - Então você quer nos ajudar?_

_ - Até que ela esteja longe dele, sim._

* * *

Ginny ficou um bom tempo falando e falando e Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Soube por ela que Malfoy os ajudava já havia alguns meses, que nesse tempo ajudara a libertar Dean Thomas que tinha sido encontrado em um daqueles leilões de escravos do qual ela participou e que, conseguiam bastante informações sobre Comensais e prisões sempre que possível. Não tinha sido nada fácil no início, e era por isso que pouca gente sabia que ele trabalhava com eles.

A situação toda era difícil de digerir, mas Ginny compensou quando contou sobre os abrigos que construíram e como muitos conhecidos estavam vivos e _bem_. Sobre como acabariam com a glória de Voldemort aos poucos, agindo nas sombras. Havia tanta coisa para falar e explicar que Hermione quase esqueceu algumas coisas importantes que a amiga deixava de comentar.

- Como você saiu viva da batalha?

A ruiva a olhou com certo espanto escondido atrás dos olhos castanhos. Deu um suspiro pesado e encarou Hermione como se pedisse perdão.

- Por favor, entenda que não tínhamos muitas opções... Mamãe estava destruída. Quando a vi depois de saber sobre Harry... Foi horrível, Hermione. Horrível. E então Neville... Ele foi tão corajoso... Foi quando percebemos que você e Ron tinham sumido, e ouvimos a voz de Voldemort pedindo por novos seguidores, e Fred e George foram tentar nos defender, Hermione. E não tinha sangue, eu lembro disso, só o olhar vago dos meus _dois irmãos_, estendidos naquele chão sujo. Os Comensais riam e... E eu lembro que papai chorava. Estava tudo uma confusão, muita gente morreu. O outro Creevey. E Charlie foi ferido também – Ginny falava rápido, atropelando o próprio fôlego, com uma expressão dura firmada no rosto e um olhar atormentado que não tinha parada – Bill foi o primeiro, sabe, a aceitar essa condição de vida. Victorie ainda é tão nova. E eu não sabia se Percy estaria com a gente ou não, Charlie precisava de ajuda e eu estava desesperada. Não queria minha família assim... Mas quem restaria para lutar? Foi tão rápido, foi o único meio de sobreviver.

Hermione a encarou o tempo todo, seu coração apertado no peito em agonia. Pela segunda vez no dia não sabia o que dizer.

- Vocês têm feito parte dos seguidores dele desde então? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Não é como se saíssemos matando gente por aí. Só... Aceitamos as regras dele. E tem funcionado. Mamãe está se recuperando, Percy voltou pra casa, Charlie ficou com uma cicatriz, mas está bem.

- E Ron?

- Nós não temos notícias, Hermione. Tínhamos esperança de que vocês estivessem bem em algum lugar, mas desde que soubemos que você tinha sido encontrada...

É, Hermione sabia as probabilidades. _Merda_. Uma tristeza terrível tomou conta dela. _Aquela vida era mesmo uma merda_. Queria chorar, gritar, fazer alguma coisa, mas se sentia amortecida e frágil. Tão fácil de quebrar.

- Bom, foi emocionante e tudo, mas temos que voltar para casa – ela havia se esquecido da presença de Malfoy até agora. O maldito.

- Eu não vou voltar com você.

- Importa-se de explicar? – ele se virou para Ginny com um olhar entediado.

- Hermione, você precisa voltar com Malfoy.

- Por quê?

- Eu odeio dizer isso, mas a Mansão é um dos lugares mais seguros para você. Ninguém mais sabe que você está viva, e é bom que fique assim até que seja necessário.

Não conseguia pensar em voltar praquele quarto escuro, para a solidão, ainda mais agora que sabia de tanta coisa. Seria insuportável.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Ginny!

Não houve protesto que funcionasse, no entanto. Logo Ginny se despedia com um abraço desengonçado e saía escondida atrás de uma touca escura porta afora.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Wow, quanto tempo. Foi muito complicado pra esse capítulo sair, vocês não tem ideia (tanto que são 2:31 da manhã e eu nem vou revisar antes de postar porque não aguento mais pensar nele e ficar empacada aqui dhusadhasueh). Bom, espero que suas perguntas tenham sido um pouco saciadas e não tenha sido tão decepcionante. O próximo vai demorar, eu admito, porque digamos que a vida real é uma vadia, mas pelo menos começará a focar num melhor relacionamento dramione né ;) no mais, comentem, recomendem, gostem, me amem... O básico.

p.s.: vou tentar responder os comentários desse capítulo pra frente, então se tiverem perguntas podem mandar


End file.
